This invention relates to a flexible membrane switch, and more particularly to a transparent membrane panel wherein conductors, in the area of the switch contacts, are comprised of transparent, electrically-conductive thin film layers of gold or other metal.
Transparent flexible membrane touch panels for application to the screen of a cathode ray tube are known in the prior art. Such switch panels typically include a lower layer carrying a first set of conductive strips oriented in one direction, and a flexible upper layer carrying a second set of conductive strips orthogonal to and spaced from the first set. Pressure applied to the upper layer can cause electrical contact between any one of the first set of strips and any one of the second set of strips, thereby enabling the sensing of the coordinates of the applied pressure. Typically, the conductive strips are formed of transparent conductive gold. Because of the high cost of gold, and the complications involved in forming gold conductive leads for satisfactory connection to external circuitry, electrical connection between the switch panel and external devices is made through hard wire leads soldered to the gold conductive strips.